Reuniclus 579
Reuniclus Is a Type Pokemon who Evolves From Duosion, It is The Final Evolution Of Solosis Review Solosis and its family are exclusive to Pokemon White, so if you've got Pokemon Black, you're going to have to look into trading for a Solosis if you want one or to just consider the other options. It is a Psychic-type Pokemon packing a powerful punch, but finding itself slow as a snail. It can have either the Overcoat ability, which prevents Solosis from receiving damage from weather conditions, or the much more useful Magic Guard ability, which prevents damage that isn't specifically caused by an attack, such as weather damage (which is effectively all Overcoat does), burn or poison damage, Leech Seed, Life Orb, and other similar moves or conditions. It's hard to explain everything that Magic Guard protects against, but know that it's a generally helpful ability. Like Gothita, Solosis and its evolutions have to compete with three other competent Psychic-types at this point: Musharna, Sigilyph, and Gothitelle (Swoobat isn't comparable). Reuniclus, Solosis' final evolution, has much higher Sp. Atk than any of the other three, plus it also has very solid HP. It is slow as molasses, though, although Musharna is actually technically slower (by just a hair!). Its defenses are far from fragile, but they're not on par with either Musharna or Gothitelle's. Interestingly enough, Reuniclus has the highest Attack of the lot, although it still isn't very impressive. Like Gothita's family, Solosis and its evolutions pick up both Psyshock at level 25 and Psychic at level 39 (as the first evolution, Duosion. By comparison, Sigilyph learns Psychic at level 44, and Musharna only learns it if you leave it as an unevolved Munna until level 37 — not cool! When you first catch Solosis, it will likely have very limited in the way of damaging attacks; Hidden Power is pretty much your only choice, and you don't know what type it will be or how much power it will have until you try it out (its type and power is based on each individual user of the attack). It should know both Light Screen and Charm to cut down the foe's offensive power, but neither directly help your ability to have Solosis do some damage. It gains Recover at level 24, which is handy, but most of the time in-game you are better off using your own healing items, since they will always go first (whereas Solosis will not). Finally, at level 25, it picks up Psyshock and it can really go to town, although keep in mind that its damage is based on the foe's Defense rather than Sp. Def (despite being a Special-based move). Sadly, that's about it before it evolves at level 32 into Duosion, and even then, you're pretty much just looking at the coveted Psychic at level 39. After Duosion evolves to Reuniclus at level 41, you're not going to find much in the way of powerful attacks, although it does gain Dizzy Punch for some reason immediately upon evolving (although it's not really worth it). The remaining moves it learns aren't worthwhile until Wonder Room, which is a baffling move that switches each Pokemon's Defense with its Sp. Def, changing the makeup of a lot of Pokemon's strategies! As far as TM moves go, early on, you're going to be looking for pretty much any option out there. There are no TMs early on that can tap into Solosis' massive Sp. Atk, so you'll have to settle for Rock Tomb or even Gyro Ball for Physical-based attacks, and they probably aren't even worth your time. Later on, though, Reuniclus has a nice selection of attacks it can use, including Shadow Ball, Thunder, Focus Blast, Flash Cannon, and Grass Knot. Some other support moves include Light Screen and Reflect, Thunder Wave (won't even save its slow Speed), and, after the post-game, definitely Trick Room to make it go first most all of the time. Adding it all up, you'll see that Solosis and its friends have very high Sp. Atk, but they lack the early moves that Gothita has. That Speed is a major downside compared to the likes of Gothitelle and particularly Sigilyph, but the added oomph and beef hopefully make up for it. It will serve you well so long as you can get through the earlier parts of the game.